A Sweet Dream or a Beautiful Nightmare
by Socially Introverted
Summary: Keeping a relationship alive is no small feat. It takes love, determination and communication to make it work and as long as both parties are willing, anything is possible. Lightning and Fang are doing their best. But is it enough? Rated M for smut and adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. :) This is long so bear with me. I know it's been a very long time since I've uploaded something here. Real life exists and unfortunately, I can't escape it. Some stuff happened in my life that almost sent my creativity to the grave. I came this close to stop writing for good and even now, it's not how it used to be. Also, I have to learn how to write without a Muse and I have to admit, it's very hard for me. It's like learning how to walk again after losing a leg. It's... different; like I see the world through a white filter. It's not the same and I wonder if it will ever be the same again.** **Maybe with time the passion to write I had at the beginning will come back.**

 **First, I wanted to thank Athanate for her support these past few months. You're a good friend girl and I'm privileged to have you. I'll see you in November. :) Second, thanks to Shezaei Neko and Wunder Wolfer for making me realize it's possible to make Lightning the person I want her to be and stay true to her character. Thanks to FireBadCloudsPretty for letting me know she still likes my stories a lot and to other readers who expressed their wish to have CmP finished. A special thanks to those three French girls - BadMonster_Fr among others - for their encouragement and butt kicking. You gals make me laugh when I do my Fang impersonation. xD**

 **Last and not least, a special thanks to my girlfriend. Thank you for being in my life my love. I can't express enough what I feel and how precious you are to me. I never thought Closeted Delights would bring us together. I love you. :)**

 **Anyway, I promised this story to LoneWolf117 when I still had an account on Deviantart because he'd been sweet enough to make a render of Fang for my birthday and I didn't ask. This guy is so talented it's unbelievable. I hope you'll be able to read your story even though I'm not part of the community anymore.**

 **I know I should get back to Cocoon Meets Pulse and I will. I plan to finish what I've started and after that? We'll see. But I needed to write this before I could continue with a fresh mind.**

 **A note of warning: This story isn't funny or humorous. In fact, it's sad with some angst and I planned it that way. It's something I needed to do. Of course it has smut so only for adults okay?**

 **I hope you'll still like it...**

 **All Final Fantasy XIII/Lightning Returns characters belong to Square Enix. No profit, just trying to get my writing mojo back.**

* * *

 **A Sweet Dream or a Beautiful Nightmare**

 _Her hair... God she couldn't get enough of her hair. She always wanted to touch it; to feel its silky softness between her fingertips. It shined a soft pink when the light hit it. And her skin; its paleness was such a contrast compared to her own olive complexion. She loved to caress it, kiss it and taste it._

 _She was totally hooked on that woman and she loved her so much that sometimes, words were not enough to express the intensity of her emotions._

 _"I love you Claire," Fang whispered in her ear._

 _"I love you too."_

 _To hear these words whispered back to her made the brunette want to grin like an idiot. Fang captured Claire's lips in a passionate kiss, trying to convey all the love and desire she felt for that unique woman who had been able to capture her heart._

* * *

An annoying vibrating sound roused the woman from her sleep. Her eyes fluttered opened and for a few seconds, Fang couldn't remember where she was. And then it hit her; she was on board a plane and more than eager to get home.

God she missed Claire!

The name Fang Yun was well known in artistic circles. She was one of the most prominent photographers of her generation. Some said she was a genius and no one was able to capture that perfect moment like she did. She worked magic with her camera. But fame came with a price, meaning Fang had to travel around the world a lot. The exhibitions she had to attend kept her away from home and Claire for the equivalent of several weeks a year and unfortunately, it put a strain on their relationship. But now that she was back, she couldn't help feeling relieved and the fact that Claire would be waiting for her at the airport put a balm on her heart.

She slid her thumb across the phone's display to read the new text message she had received. It was from Claire.

 _Hey Fang. I'm sorry but I won't be able to pick you up at the airport. I thought I'd finish early but something came up at the last minute and I have to stay late. I can't get out of this one I'm afraid. I'll see you later okay?_

Fang let out a long sigh. She wasn't disappointed because disappointment was an understatement. It wasn't the fact that Claire couldn't make it; it was the way she had written her message. If the brunette was able to read between the lines, she could detect a note of indifference; almost like Claire didn't care. There was no "I love you" or "I miss you". No; there wasn't a single hint of intimacy in that text message. It was cold as if Fang was a mere friend or an acquaintance. She felt a tight knot in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't deny it; their relationship wasn't at its best lately. Fang spent too much time away from home because of her career and thanks to that famous quote 'Out of sight out of mind', their dynamic had changed. Claire was distant now, much to Fang's detriment.

The dark-haired woman waited to pick up her luggage at the terminal when her mobile rang in her pocket. For a moment, her heart skipped a beat. Maybe Claire had finally been able to make it?

"Hello?"

A deep voice vibrated in the device. "Hey Fang! How's it going?"

She couldn't hide her disappointment. "Hey Snow. I just arrived and was about to take a taxi to get home."

"Lightning's not picking you up?" Snow asked concerned. He'd always called Claire 'Lightning' since he was the only one who wasn't allowed to call her by her real name. Everybody knew how the oldest Farron sister felt about her future brother-in-law.

"No. She couldn't escape work in time. Something unexpected came up."

God she hadn't realized how tired she sounded like. It was more than physical exhaustion. She felt... empty.

"Hey how about I pick you up? We could stop at Lebreau's for a beer? To be honest, I wouldn't mind the company."

It was then that Fang noticed how exhausted Snow sounded. In fact, he sounded just like her. He wasn't his usual laid-back self. Something was definitely wrong.

"You okay big guy?"

There was a slight pause. "I'll tell you more about it when we get there."

* * *

Lebreau's bar was quiet but that was to be expected on a week night. Still, Snow chose a booth situated in a dark corner, away from prying eyes and ears.

"So what will you have?" The tall blonde man inquired.

"You know me, the usual."

"Beer it is then."

While Snow went to get their drinks, Fang checked her phone for the umpteenth time for new text messages. Still nothing. Frustration made her grit her teeth. She had sent a reply to Claire telling her it was alright if she couldn't pick her up and she would see her soon but mostly, how much she missed her.

But she got nothing, which didn't help with her stress level.

"Anything from Lightning?"

Fang startled and almost dropped her phone. She had been so absorbed in her musings she hadn't heard Snow come back.

"Nothing," she sighed with aggravation and almost threw her mobile across the table. "She's probably sleeping."

Snow handed Fang her beer and sat down though it looked more like flopping down, like his muscles seemed too heavy for his frame. His back was stooped and now that she examined him more closely, she noticed something else. His face was pale; he had lines of worry drawn on his forehead and dark circles under his eyes.

Fang touched her friend's forearm and squeezed it slightly, hoping she could transfer a bit of her energy to him. "Snow... What's going on?"

He frowned and his clenched jaw gave away how tense he was. He took a long swig of his beer. "It's Serah..."

Realizing he wouldn't say more, Fang tried to probe a bit. "Serah? What do you mean? Is there trouble in paradise?"

The sarcastic laugh that escaped his mouth surprised her. It was so unlike Snow's usual cheery one she felt a bad shiver run down her spine. "Trouble in paradise? There is no paradise anymore."

Fang wasn't dumb but the question left her lips anyway. "What do you mean there's no paradise anymore?"

"Serah and I are on a break but you know how it is, right? A break and a breakup are the same in my opinion."

Fang was dumbfounded. Serah and Snow represented the perfect couple to her because they always got along and seemed made for each other. "Since when?"

The huge blonde man took another swallow, emptying the bottle in minutes. "It happened two weeks ago. Wait. Didn't you know? I thought Lightning would be the first one to tell you since she never liked me very much," he replied, his words dripping with sarcasm.

But Claire hadn't said a word of it to Fang, which wasn't like her at all. The knot of anxiety tightened a bit more in the brunette's stomach. Had they become so far apart now that they couldn't talk about what was going on in their lives?

"Seems I missed a lot lately...," Fang mumbled while scratching at the label of her beer bottle. "How come you two are not an item anymore?"

Snow shrugged. "Honestly, I have no idea. Everything seemed to be fine and then out of the blue, Serah tells me she needs some time on her own. Ever since she died – thanks to Etro's curse – and Lightning saved her, she feels like she has missed on life and has to make the most of it."

"That's bullshit!" Fang exclaimed outraged. "Serah can still make the most of life with you in it."

"Seems you and I are the only ones who see it that way..."

* * *

Fang left Lebreau's bar in the wee hours. She was a bit tipsy but that was alright. The alcohol had done its job; numbing those perpetual feelings of insecurity and anxiety that had settled in the pit of her stomach since God knew when. The conversation with Snow brought her back to her own relationship and it felt like a slap in the face, sobering her a bit. Claire and she were drifting apart and when she stepped inside her own home, it was like a confirmation of what she had suspected for quite a while. The house was dark and cold and for a few minutes, she wondered if she was at the right place.

She sighed loudly. "Man... Next time I get a few beers, I need to make sure I'm in the right mood for it."

It was probably just because of exhaustion from traveling. She shrugged her worries away and left her luggage near the door. It was too late to unpack now; she'd do that tomorrow. She needed a shower though so she walked into the bedroom Claire and she shared.

A sleeping form was hidden under the covers and when Fang saw it, her heart leapt. She couldn't help letting out a sigh of relief because it meant she had indeed missed Claire and there was still hope for them. She would do everything to make it work.

Claire was sleeping on her left side with the comforter tightly wrapped around her like a cocoon, as if it could protect her from the outside world. Fang stared at her partner and a frown creased her brow. Even her way of sleeping was different; she was in a fetal position, almost rolled into a ball and holding her pillow tightly as if she kept herself guarded against everything.

"Even me...," Fang whispered. She felt like crying.

The shower was vital. She not only needed to wash her body but her mind and spirit as well.

After spending a fair amount of time under the gentle spray of hot water, the brunette got out refreshed and more relaxed. She slid under the covers naked. Sleeping clothes were unnecessary since she always slept in the nude. She inched herself close to Claire and wrapped her arms around her only to realize her partner wore a pyjama. Fang pursed her lips. Claire never slept with clothes on; not since they'd started dating anyway. She used to do it before but Fang made it clear wearing sweat pants and a shirt wouldn't protect the pink-haired woman from her so that habit went out the window pretty quickly. The fact that she had gotten back to her old ways wasn't reassuring.

Claire stirred in her sleep before turning onto her right side. Cerulean eyes met viridian. "Hey..."

Fang smiled hesitantly. "Hey you."

"I'm sorry if I didn't pick you up," Claire said softly. "I was..."

At that moment, Fang's worries eased considerably. Her girlfriend's apology was genuine and she could forgive her anything. "Hush now. No need to apologize at all. I know things can be unpredictable in your line of work. I wouldn't expect it otherwise my hot police officer."

"Tch. So how was the exhibition?"

"Boring but necessary. I'm glad to be home though and in your arms."

Claire didn't reply to that. "Speaking of home, you're a bit late."

Fang chose to let it pass. "Yeah. I was supposed to take a taxi but Snow called and decided to pick me up."

Claire frowned, and the tone of her voice showed a hint of annoyance. "And why did he do that?"

"He asked me if we could have a beer at Lebreau's. He had some things he wanted to talk about?"

"Really..."

"Yeah. It was about stuff regarding him and Serah. But it's their business and I have other things on my mind," Fang whispered lowly as she brought Claire closer for a kiss.

The pink-haired woman turned her face away. "Fang, I'm not in the mood."

Fang frowned, deeply hurt and let her go. "I just wanted to cuddle. I've missed you."

Claire pressed her lips on the brunette's cheek. The kiss was chaste, like she would kiss a friend. "We can cuddle tomorrow okay? I'm really tired," she said before turning again onto her left side. "Good night."

The indifference Claire had just manifested toward Fang felt like a punch in the gut. She was too numb to react. She had been gone for three weeks, almost a whole month and that was the welcome she got? The sense of relief she had felt a few minutes ago vanished into thin air. This wasn't Claire at all. No, the person who was lying next to her wasn't the woman she had come to know and love. This woman was a stranger.

And Fang had no intention of sleeping next to a stranger.

"I think I'll sleep on the couch tonight."

She got up, opened a drawer to get a t-shirt and a pair of underwear – yes that was a first – got dressed and picked some bed sheets and a blanket as well as her pillow. She left the room quietly.

And Claire didn't even try to keep her from leaving.

* * *

Fang woke up the next day with a headache and a foul mood. She'd been tossing and turning all night, unable to switch her brain to 'off' mode, too obsessed in trying to figure out Claire's unusual behaviour. When she was finally able to get some shut eye, it was already morning.

The brunette dragged her feet toward the kitchen like a zombie. She needed coffee desperately just to be able to function to a minimum. The coffee maker seemed to take its jolly time to brew the black nectar that would save her life, which made her feel on edge to the point where she wanted to destroy the damn thing.

"Good morning," Claire whispered to Fang's ear as she hugged her from behind.

Fang cringed at Claire's contact. She hadn't forgiven her distant behaviour and thought she got away too easy.

Claire felt her girlfriend tense and frowned. "You're upset."

Fang extricated herself from her partner's embrace and poured herself a mug of coffee. "I haven't slept much."

"I'm sorry about last night. I was tired and..."

"Yeah I get it," Fang mumbled while adding sugar and cream.

"Look. I apologized so why do you make such a big deal about it?" Claire sighed with aggravation.

Fang walked slowly toward the kitchen table and sat down. She stirred her coffee and took a sip being careful not to burn her tongue in the process. "Like I shouldn't make a big deal about Snow and Serah's breakup?"

"What?" Claire blinked several times, obviously confused. She poured herself some coffee then leaned against the refrigerator, staring at the dark liquid in her mug.

"Well?" Fang's patience wasn't at its highest at the moment.

Claire shrugged. "Oh, that? I guess it slipped my mind."

"You're kidding, right?" Seeing no reaction from Claire, Fang threw her hands in the air. "I can't believe this! Their breakup is something major that happened two weeks ago and it slipped your mind?"

"I planned to tell you when you'd be back but I spent the majority of my time trying to be there for Serah so yeah, it slipped my mind. I'm guilty as charged," Claire replied becoming defensive.

"Alright," Fang said, half convinced. "And how is Serah?" She was kind of curious about the reaction of Claire's sister since she was the one who had initiated the break up.

"I thought she would be more devastated but she handles it better than I expected. Then again, she always knew what she was getting herself into when she started dating him." Contempt dripped from Claire's words.

"As I'm sure you kept reminding her every chance you got."

Fang was rewarded with a death glare for her sarcastic comment. "In case you're wondering how I feel about it – and I'm sure you do – I say good riddance. They were not meant to be together in the first place and Serah deserves better."

"It's not your place to say."

Claire stared at Fang and clenched her jaw, obviously annoyed by the brunette's blunt statement. "I'm her sister and I know what's best for her."

Fang held her gaze, unwilling to back down. "Be that as it may, it's still not your place to say. You always had this bad habit of meddling in their love life even though it wasn't your business. Let them deal with the break up."

"Tch. Like you know everything. And whose side are you on anyway?! Snow's? I suppose the big moron cried on your shoulder because he never saw it coming? No let me guess. It wasn't his fault."

Fang was slightly disgusted by Claire's words. There was so much venom in them and it was so unlike her to bad mouth people.

"No, he didn't do that though he was shocked when Serah announced to him it was over. I have to admit I was shocked too when he told me the news. I guess my reaction was normal considering I was the last to know..."

Claire put her coffee mug down on the counter. She turned around and crossed her arms over her breasts. He face was impassive and Fang knew she had been door slammed.

"Well, you'd learn about events like everybody else if you were around more often. Now if you're done trying to provoke me with that patronizing tone of yours, maybe I'll be able to enjoy my coffee in peace."

The attack was sneaky and the hurtful words had the desired effect. For a few seconds, Fang clearly saw herself pick up her coffee mug and throw it across the room, right at her girlfriend's face. The image was so vivid, it took her by surprise and left her slack jawed with shock. She always knew she was capable of great violence, especially if she was pushed beyond her limits. It had happened three times in her life and she swore to herself she would never let her rage get the best of her again.

But today was about to be the fourth.

She took a long deep breath through her nose, counted to ten in her head and gritted her teeth. "You're right. I'm done," she said as she got up slowly. Her voice seemed perfectly normal despite the fact that she was literally boiling with fury.

The brunette walked into their bedroom and got dressed. She then made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth, ignoring Claire's confused look. When she was done, she walked pass the pink-haired woman and put on her leather jacket and shoes.

"Where are you going?"

"I need some air. It's stifling in here."

Claire noticed the tension in Fang's voice. "What did I do now?!" She sighed aggravated.

Fang now knew it was time to leave because she was this close to throttle her. "Why don't you figure it out?"

* * *

Fang was so angry and hurt that the walk to her favourite park took less time than usual. When she got there, she was hyperventilating with fury. She needed to get a hold of herself. She kept walking along the river bank with her hands in her pockets, concentrating on the different sights and smells surrounding her and after a while, she slowed down her pace. She spotted a bench and sat, closing her eyes and trying to get in touch with nature and calm her troubled mind. Even though it was fall, the sun's rays were still warm on her face and the light breeze blew gently through her hair. After a while, she opened her eyes and lost herself in the multitude of reds, oranges and yellows adorning the trees.

She let out a trembling sigh and felt a lump in her throat. She missed that time when everything was simple; she missed her former life. She still remembered her last incarnation when she went by the name of Oerba Yun Fang like it was yesterday.

And she also remembered Lightning because that woman who had treated her with such condescension wasn't Claire. No; Claire was soft spoken, calm, affectionate and always had a warm, enigmatic smile.

She loved Fang and she made her feel like a person.

And Lightning? Well Lightning was aloof, distant, kept her heart away from her sleeve, didn't like to be touched and never smiled.

And she made her feel like she was nothing.

What had happened while she was away for Claire to step into the background and allow Lightning to take over?

"Hey..."

Fang almost died from surprise. "Don't sneak up on me like that," she gasped. She wanted to slap herself. Her former self would've heard Claire coming from miles away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," Claire said softly. "May I sit down?"

Fang frowned, torn between letting the pink-haired woman sit next to her and telling her to go to hell. "What do you want?"

Claire took Fang's inquiry as a yes. It was better than nothing. She sat down next to the brunette, leaving some space between them.

"I wanted to apologize and talk."

"Alright...," Fang mumbled not really convinced.

"You're right. I should've told you about the breakup. I didn't want to bother you with family problems."

Fang felt saddened when she heard these words. She stared at her girlfriend intently. "Claire, I think we've been together long enough for you to know that I'm there for you and your family." She took Claire's hand into her own. "I'm there for the good and the bad. I thought you trusted me enough by now."

Claire sighed softly. "It's not a question of mistrust Fang. Even if I had told you, the situation would've remained the same. You were miles away from home and I didn't want to stress you more."

"Even if I was miles away, I could've been there to offer moral support to you and Serah. Your family is my family."

 _You've certainly given Snow some moral support..._ Claire thought bitterly but restrained herself from saying the comment out loud. She wanted to patch things up with Fang, not make them worse between them. Still, she couldn't help feeling a bit betrayed when she learned of Fang hanging out with that dumb blonde caveman when she should've been home with her.

The pink-haired woman looked downcast. "Sometimes moral support isn't enough. You need the person to be there and well... you weren't there."

The words hit Fang's stomach and they hit hard, depriving her of the energy to give back a sharp retort. "I know I'm not around much. Nobody is more painfully aware that my career takes away a lot of our time together." She caressed Claire's cheek with the back of her hand. "After this exhibition, I'm gonna take a year off. I can afford it and we're overdue for a vacation. It would be just the two of us. What do ya say?"

A ghost of a smile played on Claire's lips. "I'd like that."

Fang wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and hugged her tightly. "I don't want us to end up like Snow and Serah. I don't want to lose what we have," Fang said lowly, trying to swallow the lump in her throat.

"Me neither," Claire replied softly while returning the hug but not as tightly as Fang did.

And that didn't reassure the brunette at all.

* * *

It was one of those Saturday's that was so quiet and ordinary, it seemed more like a Sunday evening. Neither women felt like going out and spending some quality time at home was more appealing than hanging out at Lebreau's bar. Claire had invited Serah over because she didn't like her to stay on her own but her younger sister preferred to be alone so she didn't insist. There was nothing worth watching on TV but thank god for channels like Netflix or Crave, which could turn a boring evening into a less... boring one.

Fang was about to grab the remote but Claire was quicker and seized the device.

"Wha-?"

The pink-haired woman turned the TV off and straddled her girlfriend. "I don't feel like watching some boring TV show tonight. I have something more... entertaining in mind." Her smile was full of mystery, promising forbidden pleasures.

Fang's heart skipped a beat and she clenched tightly. When Claire put her mind to it, she could be dangerously sexy.

Just like now.

"Care to share?" Fang asked, her voice getting lower by the minute. Her partner knew which buttons to push to arouse her.

Claire's index finger traveled slowly along Fang's jaw. She lifted her chin then kissed her gently on the lips, lingering just long enough to make the brunette shiver.

"I've been imagining all those beautiful naked women who model for you. I believe it's time for me to mark my territory," she whispered in Fang's ear.

The way she said it, like she owned her... Fang clenched so hard, she felt a tight knot in her lower belly.

"Well, you have nothing to worry about because you're the only one I think about."

"Even when you're alone?"

"Especially when I'm alone."

"And what do you do when you think about me?" Claire asked with a smirk.

"Oh you know... I take matters into my own hands." Fang pretended not to be affected much. She wanted or more wished that Claire would take the lead. It had been so long since her partner had shown desire and had made any kind of advances.

The pink-haired woman got closer, her hand brushing Fang's stomach. "I want to take matters into my own hands too."

She felt the brunette's abs tighten underneath her T-shirt. She kept going downward past the elastic band of her sweatpants, her smirk getting bigger as she eagerly watched her girlfriend's reaction.

Fang's nostrils flared when Claire's fingers brushed her mound and reached her heated center. Her breath hitched in the back of her throat when she felt her girlfriend's middle finger rest at the entrance of her vagina, as if the other woman was waiting for her permission.

"Please..."

An evil smirk appeared on Claire's lips. "Please what?" She pushed her finger inside just a bit and Fang reacted to that sweet intrusion by letting out a small whimper.

"I've been yearning for you for so long..."

And it was true in a figurative sense. The connection between them had weakened considerably since the last few months and as hard as Fang tried to stay positive, she couldn't deny it anymore. It was there; the distance, the slight indifference, the lack of communication. Those elements when added together, gave shape to a word that every couple wanted to avoid but somehow, no matter how hard they tried, they seemed unable to do so. That famous word, that dangerous word was called routine. It was a comfort zone where you got used to the person who shared your life, where they were taken for granted, almost like they were part of the furniture. That routine, which was to be avoided at all cost had sneaked its way into their lives and like a dark cloud, it loomed over them. Slowly but surely, it poured its misery on them and led them to withdrawal into oneself and isolation. Each was in its own cage, its own prison and none had seen it coming.

Until now.

But Fang had awakened and she was trying to get out of her cage. As for Claire - or it seemed to be more Lightning lately - it was like she was still sleeping and as much as Fang rattled the bars to get her attention, nothing seemed to work. Claire/Lightning was in a deep coma and was too comfortable to open her eyes and see the truth.

But perhaps tonight, Fang had rattled the bars enough to rouse her partner from her cocoon of indifference and if that was the case, she intended to make the most of it. And then who knew? She could help Claire search for the key that would unlock the cell of her heart.

Fang locked eyes with Claire, trying to see behind that cerulean veil. "Please, take me," she breathed. "Make me yours again."

And for a few seconds, she got a glimpse of what was hidden behind these blue orbs. There was fear, loneliness and despair. It felt like Claire had become prisoner of Lightning again. She was trying to get away but the former stoic soldier wasn't willing to let her go this time. And then, the pink-haired woman blinked and all Fang could see were two gems of faded blue.

Fang was losing her again but she had no intention of letting go. She cradled Claire's face in her hands and kissed her like she had never kissed her before.

 _Please, come back to me..._

Claire took a sharp breath through her nose and responded to the kiss. She shoved her tongue into Fang's mouth and claimed what was hers. A muffled moan came out of the brunette's lips as she felt her partner's fingers penetrate her slowly. It was so good to feel her inside and it had been too long; so long in fact, she couldn't remember the last time she had been touched by the one she loved more than life itself.

Claire broke the kiss and stopped her sweet torture. Her lips brushed Fang's jaw until she reached her ear.

"I think some clothes are in the way."

Fang didn't have time to react to that statement as she felt two hands grab her sweatpants and pull them down to her ankles. Her lover spread her legs wide and licked her lips when she zeroed in on her prize. When she saw the hunger in those eyes, Fang's heart thumped loudly against her ribcage. She felt completely exposed to Claire's cerulean gaze and couldn't wait to feel her mouth on her.

Claire's lips and tongue were warm and silky, which caused a slight tremor in Fang's body. She licked her just the way she liked it. Soon, Fang was in paradise. She had missed her girlfriend physically but psychologically and emotionally as well. She desperately needed to reconnect with her; to feel her be part of her life once again. The deep bond they used to share wasn't the same anymore but if that making out session could bring it back, even if it was a tiny fraction of what it used to be, Fang was more than willing to try. For now, she would enjoy Claire's ministrations the best way she could.

The brunette grabbed the back of Claire's head and pressed her against her core. She wanted more contact, she needed to feel more of her.

"Yeah... God your mouth feels so good," she breathed.

Claire moaned softly when she felt Fang rake her scalp. She kept moving her tongue up, down and round, exploring and caressing her lover's folds. She smiled wickedly when she felt the brunette's thighs quiver slightly and her hips roll against her face. She looked up and was rewarded with a nice sight. Fang's eyes were closed tightly and her face was scrunched, almost like she couldn't handle the sweet torture her girlfriend was putting her though.

Fang wanted to die so Claire could bring her back to life and kill her over and over again with agonizing pleasure. Soon, her soft moans became whimpers as the sensations became more intense. She was burning inside and needed so much release.

"Claire... Oh God Claire... Don't stop...," Fang begged. She was about to lose her mind.

But Claire was not the type of woman to listen. She was the one who was between Fang's legs; she was the one who controlled her pleasure and decided of the outcome.

And she decided to stop everything; just like that without any warning.

Fang choked on a moan, a sudden wave of dizziness hitting her when Claire backed away. She wouldn't leave her in that state, right? She couldn't when she was so close...

But the pink-haired woman had something else in store for her. She stood up and took place between Fang's thighs, spreading them wide and blocking them with her knees, thus preventing her to close them. She pressed herself against Fang and slid her hand between them, continuing where she left off.

"Don't you want me to make you mine again?" Claire whispered hotly, her lips almost touching Fang's.

The brunette was unable to move, trapped against Claire's body. There was just her fingers, circling her clit slowly then picking up the pace, bringing her pleasure back with a vengeance and intensifying it tenfold.

"Fuck!" She breathed as her eyelids fluttered shut.

Fang bit her lower lip as she breathed sharply through her nose. She was at Claire's mercy and knowing she was unable to close her thighs, that she couldn't control anything made her so wet it was a shame but Claire didn't seem to mind one bit.

On the contrary, the pink-haired woman had an evil smile on her lips.

"Are you mine Fang?" The way Claire asked the question, it seemed like there was only one answer.

"Yes... Yes I'm yours."

"Now and forever?" Claire's started panting slightly.

The words sounded so much like what Lightning would've said and if Fang hadn't been too far gone to notice their true meaning, they would've spelt red flag in the back of her mind.

So she responded in kind. "Now and forever."

"Do you want me to fuck you and make you come?" Claire purred in her girlfriend's ear.

"Yes... Oh please yes...," she whimpered. She just wanted release.

"Good girl."

Claire stopped her sweet torture and plunged two fingers inside Fang's slick channel, making the black-haired woman almost cry out of pleasure. She pumped hard and fast as her palm hit her already sensitive clit. It didn't take long for her to clench tightly around her partner's digits. Her breath became shallow as she started to peak, much to the other woman's delight.

"Oh fuck... Yeah... Don't stop... God I love you!" Fang mumbled, encouraging Claire to help her reach that seriously overdue orgasm.

She was about to close her eyes and tumble when she felt a strong hand grab the back of her head.

"Look at me!" The tone was demanding, almost threatening.

Fang obeyed and what she saw shook her to the core. In Claire's eyes, there was a darkness, a swirling chaos of cerulean blue that sucked her in as she was given what she had craved for so long. She felt stripped of every layer that made her who she was as a human being, leaving her soul completely exposed to her lover's gaze.

The orgasm felt like hitting a concrete wall head on and with the pain that came with it. The sound that left Fang's lips was a mix between a moan and a cry of despair.

Claire was very proud of herself as she watched her lover come down from her high. "That was hot Fang." She couldn't deny being aroused after hearing such beautiful sounds.

"That was bloody intense," the brunette replied, out of breath. "I hope you're expecting some pay back."

"I am actually."

Fang lifted a fine eyebrow, her senses now on full alert. "Oh yeah? Tell me and I'll make it happen."

Claire withdrew her fingers slowly from Fang who couldn't help moaning as she clenched involuntarily around them. She brought them to her mouth, wrapped her lips around them and sucked the sweet mess, which was the fruit of her efforts.

Fang was totally hypnotized by what Claire was doing. It was her and at the same time, so unlike her.

Claire took her time and when she was done, she whispered in Fang's ear, "I want you to eat me until I pass out from pleasure. No foreplay."

Fang's eyes glittered with a barely concealed hunger and before Claire had time to bat an eyelash, her clothes were gone and she was on her back with her legs widely spread as her girlfriend dove in.

Fang had always been proud of her abilities between the sheets. She didn't mean to brag but she was a skilled lover. When she made love to a woman, she focused all her attention on her, sometimes without receiving anything in return. She didn't mind since her partner's pleasure was her pleasure. In the end, what mattered was the other's happiness.

This time, Fang gave more than her all. She desperately wanted to convey what she felt for Claire by giving her pleasure. She put all her passion, all her devotion in loving her. It was her way of letting her know that she was willing to do anything to save what was left of their relationship.

They could make it. Love triumphs all. Isn't it right? Wasn't that what people said?

But something seemed off. Claire wasn't responding the way she did usually. She was tense and Fang had the impression that she wasn't totally there with her. She looked up and noticed Claire's nose was scrunched up and a frown creased her brow.

"Are you okay?" Fang asked, stopping what she was doing.

"Yeah... I must be more tired than I thought. Can you... Put more pressure?"

Fang frowned but did what she was told.

"A little bit to the right..."

They had been dating each other long enough to know what made the other tick in bed so to hear those words come out of Claire's mouth was very disturbing for Fang. She kept licking her girlfriend but now, the warmth she felt at the idea of bringing her to orgasm got replaced by something else.

A heavy ball of dread settled in the pit of Fang's stomach and her heart started beating fast with fear.

"Like that Lightning? Is that how you like it?"

It was like flipping a switch on. The reaction was instantaneous. Claire's breathing accelerated and she started moaning. She was close.

"I want you to come for me Lightning." Fang felt like crying.

Claire's moans got higher in pitch. "Yes... Yes... OH GOD! I LOVE YOU!"

And as Claire surfed on her high, she kept saying how much she loved Fang and even though the brunette could hear the words, her brain couldn't comprehend their meaning anymore. The ball of dread had liquefied and was now coursing through her veins. As for her heart, it beat so fast she could hear it through her eardrums.

She knew she had made love to Claire for the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well dear readers, I'm back with a new chapter and I have to say I like the final product. I had to take that "walk down memory lane" to write this one. I hope you'll like it. Maybe some of you will wonder where this story is going and it's possible you won't agree where I'm taking it. But please, bear with me. If I write something that may seem to go - how should I say - against how you believe a certain character should behave, just have faith. In the end, it's all for the benefit of the story. I don't believe what I've written has been a disappointment so far or at least, I hope it's not the case. I will explain more in the third chapter.**

 **If some of you are on Deviantart and know Lonewolf117, please can you let him know I kept my promise when I told him I would write a story for him? Thanks in advance.**

 **Oh and I checked on the net for a drink that would knock Fang's socks off. Out of the top 25 best shots to order in 2017, a _Hot Damn_ is in the list. I haven't tried one yet so forgive me if it looks/feels different from the real thing. ;)**

 ** **Love you guys and enjoy. :)****

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO**

They had always been close; they were family bound by blood and few people could understand the depth of that bond. For them, it was deeper. It was a connection where loyalty, protection, respect and devotion were an integral part of their being.

It was a soul bond that had transcended time itself. It had been tested more than once by powerful forces; it had made her go through ordeals that would have destroyed any normal human being.

But not her; she wasn't like other humans.

She was a soldier and she had even been a goddess once.

Self-sacrifice wasn't new to her; it had always been a part of her. As soon as she came into this world, it was as if that moral value had already been implanted into her genetic code. With time, it had beenshaped then honed to its purest form.

She had showed self-sacrifice many times. First it was to free her, and then it was to correct the mistake she had made; to atone for her sins.

But despite all her efforts, she had not been able to save her. In the end, she had died and all she had done had been for naught.

You always realize how precious something is when it's gone and it's the same for people.

So when Bhunivelze offered to bring Serah back to her in exchange to become the savior, she accepted. When she was able to hold her in her arms again, things fell into place. Now she knew why Serah had her undying devotion and loyalty. She knew why she was willing to give her life for her and she knew why she couldn't let her go.

It was because of love; pure and simple. It was a love that could withstand anything; even death. It was unconditional.

Serah was the only one who had her heart; no one else did.

Not even Fang.

* * *

Fang was glad for once to be gone for another exhibition. She never thought she would get to that point but she needed to be away from Claire who was slowly but surely turning back into Lightning. Their last argument had turned really nasty with Claire accusing the brunette of neglecting her and flirting only to advance her career. She had even implied Fang traveled around the world so she could use her fame to have women in her bed.

"How dare you say such a thing?" Fang exclaimed, outraged at Claire's words.

"You're always gone! What am I supposed to think?"

"It's for work and not to fuck some lesbian groupie!"

Claire/Lightning crossed her arms over her chest and sighed in aggravation.

"You really believe that shit," Fang said in a low voice.

The pink-haired woman didn't reply but it was clear enough.

Fang opened the front door and put her suitcase outside. "Then I guess you won't miss me much, eh?"

She looked at her girlfriend who averted her eyes. Her heart sank.

"Maybe I should be the one wondering if you spread your legs for someone else...," she mumbled before closing the door.

* * *

While she was away, Fang got no news from Claire and didn't see fit to give some to her either. They were both proud women so when conflict arose, making peace wasn't easy. Too often Fang had to make the first move to open the dialogue otherwise, they would resolve nothing. But this time, she had no intention to. Claire had gone too far. How dared she accuse her of cheating?! It was true temptation was always hanging in front of the Aussie's nose. She just had to smile and wink and a model was ready to land in her bed. But Fang was deeply in love with that stubborn police woman. Such were her feelings for her that even a whole harem of horny women had no effect on her libido. To know her soul mate doubted her hurt deeply. She couldn't deny it anymore; something was very wrong between them. They were seriously overdue for a talk; the kind of talk where everything was out in the open. They would either come out of it stronger or break beyond repair.

Fang hoped it wouldn't be the second outcome.

* * *

Her skin was fair and perfect. Her hair was the colour of cotton candy, a bit darker than hers. Her eyes reflected the pure kindness of her soul. There was not an ounce of malice there. She was a little ray of sunshine, shedding her light among the darkness. She was so different and at the same time, incredibly the same.

And her voice! Clear and soft as wind chimes except when she begged her to make her come like she did now. It was still soft but with a hint of huskiness and it drove her mad with desire. She wanted to lose herself in her; to become one with her for eternity. She belonged to her. There was just her and no one else.

* * *

Fang had decided to shorten her stay so she could come home earlier than expected. She wanted to show Claire that her intentions were true. That pink-haired woman was still the most important person in her life. Her heart belonged to her. She would do whatever it takes to keep this relationship on track. They wouldn't be another hopeless case like Serah and Snow. This new determination gave her hope. When her mind was set on something, she could be as focused as Lightning had been when she had gone after the Sanctum.

Lightning...

The name echoed in her mind, eliciting feelings of anger and resentment. She wouldn't let her win; she wouldn't let her destroy what Claire and she had built ever since their reincarnation. She felt this was their last chance to glue back the broken pieces of their relationship. If not, then she'd have no other choice but to close her heart and move on. The thought of it made her feel like dying. But now wasn't the time to admit defeat. She had to get home first.

* * *

As soon as Fang unlocked the door, she heard soft moans and sighs. The sounds vibrated in her eardrums, which sent electrical impulses to her brain. She clenched and bit her lower lip. God... Claire was probably touching herself while waiting for her... It meant that maybe they we not over yet. It meant there was still hope.

Fang put her suitcase down and closed the door slowly so as not to interrupt Claire. Her underwear was damp and her lower belly couldn't stop making somersaults. Her partner could sound so sexy when she was in the throes of pleasure. Even though she was eager to take part of the action, she was able to curb her impatience. She would feast her eyes a bit before giving Claire the relief she sought.

When Fang opened the bedroom door, she thought her senses were deceiving her because the scene that was unfolding in front of her was totally unreal. Claire was pleasing herself there was no doubt about that. Her breathing was shallow, interspersed with moans. The room reeked of sex to the point where Fang could taste it on her tongue.

The brunette's arousal turned to horror. She wanted to leave but was unable to. It was like her feet were glued to the floor. Her broken heart banged frantically against her ribcage, like it desperately wanted to escape and leave this place. Fang stood there, transfixed and unable to take her eyes away from the woman to whom she had given her heart to in a previous life; the one she considered her soul mate.

The same one who was at this very moment, scissoring another woman.

"Right there... Oh god it feels so good!"

Claire's pale back was covered in sweat while her pelvis gyrated sensually. It was something Fang had always wanted to do with her but Claire had never agreed to. But now, she was doing it with someone else, desecrating the place where she and Fang used to make love.

"Fuck me Lightning! Fuck me harder!"

That voice... It was so much like Claire's but only a bit higher in pitch. No... It couldn't be... Until the very last moment, Fang thought she was hallucinating. Maybe it was exhaustion due to jetlag or she was coming down with something. She was in total denial, until she saw a flash of pink hair a shade slightly darker than Claire's.

Claire was gone now; Lightning had taken over for good. "Serah...," she moaned. "Oh Serah..."

Upon hearing those words, Fang's blood turned cold in her veins. She became dizzy and felt sick to her stomach. She thought she would pass out from barely contained anger and grief. She put her hand over her mouth, muffling a sob as tears streamed down her cheeks.

And still she stood there, despite the disgust she felt. She was like a poor spectator attending a bad play that wanted to leave but stayed nonetheless in hopes the plot would improve and the ending would be different. She kept watching Lightning pick up the pace while Serah grabbed her buttocks, urging her on. How long could she stand this torture? How long before her brain finally snapped out of it? It seemed like hours since she had stumbled upon them. Time had stopped.

"Lightning... I'm so close... I love you."

"Serah..." There was a sense of urgency in Lightning's voice. "I love you so much!"

Fang witnessed the love of her life reach her climax, soon followed by Serah's. She felt bile rise in her throat and almost threw up on her shoes.

That was the cue her brain needed to wake up. She took a few steps back and closed the door, leaving it slightly ajar, just the way it was before she opened it. She had no idea how she was able to keep her cool and not destroy the whole place as she walked toward the main door. She felt numb but she was still sane enough to know that if she lost it now and killed them both, she would end up in jail for the rest of her life. She just needed a few minutes of control to be able to walk through the doorway then it would be over.

But it was too much to ask and soon, the numbness she felt vanished and got replaced by burning rage. Fang picked up her suitcase, opened the door but not before punching a hole in the wall next to the doorframe. She closed the door with such force; it rattled from its foundations. Once outside, she took deep breaths to try to clear her head but ended up hyperventilating instead. She needed to get as far as possible from this god forsaken place and somehow, she couldn't put one foot in front of the other.

Before Fang went down the porch's steps, she heard Lightning say, "Ah shit. She knows."

The words felt like a slap in the face, jolting her into action. Claire was dead; Lightning had seen to that. But now wasn't the time to grieve. Fang had to find a place to stay until she had enough energy to come back here again later and pick up the rest of her stuff. Then she would have time to mourn the death of the one she loved more than life itself.

She started running like she had the Devil after her.

* * *

 _Bloody hell Snow, where are you?_

Fang had been walking aimlessly in the middle of the night for at least an hour, her mind still trying to comprehend what she had seen earlier. How did this happen? When did it start and mostly, why? She couldn't find any logical reason and it was driving her crazy. She needed to talk to someone and who could be the best person than Snow?

Her phone vibrated indicating she had received a text message. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw who it was.

 _Hey Fang. What's the matter? Something's wrong?_

Yeah something was definitely wrong and not only did it involve Claire and her... Correction; Lightning and she but it involved Snow as well. But how could she tell him? Should she tell him and if she did, would he believe her? It was very unlikely. She didn't know what to do. Despite the fact that Serah had broken up with him, Snow still had a high opinion of her. He still loved her. If only he had seen her true colours... He would be as devastated as Fang had been with her former partner.

Her fingers throbbed in pain as she typed frantically on the phone's screen.

 _Are you still at that hotel of yours?_

 _Yeah. Why?_

 _Give me the address and I'll meet you there._

 _Alright, see you later._

Now that Fang had a purpose, she felt a bit better. She dialed a taxi and it didn't take long before one arrived. She got in and gave directions to the driver. The man started to do some small talk but gave up after he realized he got no response from its passenger. It had started to rain and Fang got her mind busy by watching water drops roll down the car's window. They stopped at a red light and she saw her reflection. She looked... haggard; empty like her soul had been ripped out of her body leaving a shell of herself staring back at her. She closed her eyes and instantly, a pale body with pink hair flashed behind her eyelids.

Lightning grinding her pelvis against Serah's.

Fang shook her head, trying to get rid of the image.

Lightning kissing Serah.

She gritted her teeth.

Lightning climaxing with Serah.

She took a sharp breath through her nose.

 _Serah... I love you so much!_

Fang gasped in shock and opened her eyes. She couldn't wait to see Snow.

* * *

When she arrived at the hotel, it was like all the stress she had experienced earlier vanished, leaving her with deep exhaustion. She wanted to crash but at the same time, the mere idea of trying to sleep scared her. She would probably have nightmares for a couple of days.

"Welcome. How long will you stay miss?" inquired the clerk.

"I don't know yet. Let's settle for a week, yeah?"

"Of course."

Fang paid with her credit card then opened the registry book. The pain in her fingers had spread to her hand and she could barely hold the pen and sign her name correctly. It was swollen and she wondered if she hadn't broken it. But if she could still move her fingers then maybe she had just sprained it.

The clerk gave her the magnetic card to her room and wished her a pleasant stay.

"Oh, can you give me the room number of Snow Villier please?"

The clerk frowned. "One moment, please."

He picked up the phone and called Snow. When everything was in order, he hung up. "Room 113. Mr. Villier is expecting you."

"Thank you."

Before meeting Snow, Fang stopped at her own room. She slid the card into the slot and the door unlocked. She stepped inside and looked around. There was a king sized bed, a kitchenette and a big flat screen TV. She turned on the lights of the bathroom. The place was clean and fresh towels had been placed. All in all, the room was adequate although it wouldn't replace her former bedroom. But it would have to do for now. She put her suitcase next to the bed and decided to unpack later. She needed to see Snow now.

Fang stopped in front of room 113. She knocked on the door with her right hand out of reflex and winced in pain.

"I'm coming!"

The door opened and there was Snow half naked with only a towel wrapped around his hips. His blonde hair was damp and uncombed.

Fang felt awkward. She had seen Snow bare-chested before when they had stood up against the Sanctum's forces in their previous incarnation and she had been unfazed by him, too busy ogling Lightning. This time though, she felt weird. She never really noticed how muscular he was. He looked rugged and sexy. She swallowed loudly and mentally slapped her brain, blaming her reaction on the fact that she was emotionally vulnerable.

"Hey Fang," Snow said smiling. "Sorry for the way I look. I just got out of the shower."

"I can see that," Fang mumbled, closing the door.

"Give me a minute while I change into something more appropriate."

Fang nodded. They both stood there like idiots, not really knowing how to act.

"I'll turn around," they both said at the same time.

Eyes downcast, Fang waited for Snow to get dressed. She wondered how she would brush the topic of Lightning and Serah. She couldn't keep that for herself and it was certain Snow would probe about why she had decided to meet him at his hotel instead of being home with her partner, especially after spending weeks outside the country. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess inside her head. She sighed and as she looked up, she realized she was standing in front of a mirror. Her mouth became dry. Behind her, Snow had removed his towel and was putting on black pants. She saw his muscled buttocks and felt weak at the knees. She never thought he was the kind of man not wearing underwear.

 _What the bloody hell is wrong with you?_ Fang thought. _You'd better snap out of it right now!_

She felt a hand on her shoulder and startled. Thanks to her tanned complexion, Snow wasn't able to notice her blush.

"What's wrong? You look like a nervous wreck."

Fang took Snow's hand in hers then turned around. She averted his gaze though. "We need to talk."

The tall blonde man had put on a black shirt as well, which didn't help Fang. Why did he have to look so good in black?

Snow nodded. "Sure. No problem. What the hell happened to your hand? It's fucking swollen!"

When Fang looked at her hand, she noticed it had turned blue and she could barely close it.

"That will be part of the talk later."

"Well in the meantime, you should put on some ice and bandage it. Wait, I'll take care of that."

While Snow went in the bathroom to get the first aid kit, Fang sat down on the edge of the bed. Now she had no choice. She would have to tell him about the betrayal. She would find a way to leave Serah out of the conversation though. There was enough damage already...

Snow went to get some ice from the freezer. He put some in a damp towel and bundled it up. Then he came back and knelt in front of Fang

"Here, put this on your hand."

"Thanks." Fang pointed at Snow's forehead. "Hey. No bandana?"

Snow grinned and raked his hand through his hair. "Nah. It doesn't seem appropriate now since Serah decided to go on a break or break up with me. I don't even know anymore."

The gesture didn't go unnoticed by Fang. "Well you should keep it that way. It suits you better."

Snow's face became somber. "A new beginning, right"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to..."

"I know. I'll go get some painkillers."

Fang knew the time to talk about what had happened with Lightning was coming soon and she was scared she would chicken out. She needed liquid courage for later.

"Forget the painkillers. Do you have strong booze? I could use some."

Snow arched an eyebrow. "Sure check in the liquor cabinet."

Fang went over the liquor cabinet and opened the doors. There were small bottles of rum, tequila, vodka and whiskey. She frowned when she saw Claire/Lightning's favorite drink. She chose rum and closed the doors. She uncapped the bottle and drank it down in one go.

Snow's eyebrows reached up to his hairline. It was so unlike Fang to get herself drunk in an instant. Oh she could drink anyone under the table but she was more the kind to appreciate what she had in her glass. To just drink herself blind meant something was very wrong but Snow respected her so he let it slide. When she'd be ready, she would tell him.

"Heh... My hand feels better already," Fang said as she threw the small bottle in the trash can.

Snow said nothing and took Fang's hand to bandage it. She let him although it was obvious how tense she was. He frowned and tried to meet her gaze but she avoided it.

"There. But if it's not better you should get it checked."

Fang nodded. "Thanks."

Snow got up. "So you want to go out?"

"Yeah, the night's just getting started."

* * *

"I'll be right with you guys!" Lebreau yelled at Snow and Fang when she saw them step inside her establishment.

They both wanted to go somewhere else but somehow, they ended up at Lebreau's bar. Fang wasn't too keen on being there since Lightning was a regular just like Snow and her. She was scared she would show up and if she did, Fang had no idea how she would react. All she knew was that her reaction wouldn't be a friendly one. But if Lightning had wanted to reach out to her and talk, she would have texted her already, which she didn't. It said a lot about her and the thought made Fang grit her teeth in anger.

The place was packed tonight so they took a seat at the bar. Lebreau came back and greeted them with a smile.

"Sorry. It's a pretty busy night. If I could teleport myself I would!"

She got no reaction from her friends.

"Okayyyy... So what'll it be?"

Snow ordered beer as usual.

"And I suppose it'll be beer for you too Fang?" Lebreau asked.

"No. Shots."

Lebreau and Snow looked at each other. The eyebrows reaching the hairline were becoming a trend tonight.

"Erm... Fang? That doesn't help me," Lebreau deadpanned.

Fang locked gaze with the dark haired woman. "Give me something that will make me forget."

Lebreau frowned. This was so unlike Fang but it wasn't her place to ask and based on the brunette's facial expression, it was better not to.

"Alright, a _Hot Damn_ it is. It's a good thing you have Snow to take you home after."

Fang was stone-faced while Lebreau prepared her shooter.

"Here you go Beautiful," Lebreau said as she put the shot glass on the counter. "May your brain be fuzzy and your heart happy."

Fang took the shot glass and examined its content. The liquid had an orange/brownish colour and didn't look very appetizing. "What's in it?"

"It has whiskey, vodka, rum and orange juice."

"I could do without the juice."

Lebreau smirked. "Ahhh but you wouldn't be able to knock some back as much."

Fang downed the shot and slammed the glass on the counter. The taste wasn't bad at all and the drink left a nice fiery trail as it went down her oesophagus. Then it was like she'd gotten kicked in the gut.

"Whoa! Oh that's nice! Give me another."

"You're the boss," Lebreau said as she prepared another glass.

Fang downed it and asked for a third. Before she had time to bring the shot glass to her lips, Snow's hand was on top of hers.

"You said we had to talk so maybe you should take a break?" he suggested, a frown creasing his brow.

That seemed to sober Fang up. "Right."

"Why are you here instead of being home with Lightning?"

That was when Lebreau chose her moment to leave and serve another patron.

"Can you remove your hand from my shot glass?" Fang asked. Snow complied. "Thank you. Cheers!" she exclaimed before downing it in one gulp.

She cleared her throat. "I'm here because I didn't want to be with Lightnin'," she slurred with disgust, thanks to the alcohol kicking in.

Snow noticed right away that Fang had said 'Lightning' and not 'Claire'. She had never called Serah's sister by that name. Even in her past life, she used to call the pink-haired woman 'Light'.

The tall blonde man blinked stupidly a few times. "Okay I know Light says I'm dense but..."

Fang turned her head toward Snow and locked gaze with him. "I broke up with her alright?"

"What? What the hell happened?"

That was the moment Fang had apprehended ever since she had left her home. "Our relationship had been... rocky lately. We had a nasty argument before I left home and it left us... distant toward each other I suppose. So I decided to shorten my stay and come back early to patch things up. When I got home I..."

The words got stuck in Fang's throat. She was afraid to say them out loud because it would really mean that what had happened earlier had been real. She put her left hand over her eyes. She felt tears behind her eyelids, threatening to spill down her cheeks. She couldn't cry now; not here. She pressed her fingers hard against her eyes, hoping they would stop the upcoming flow.

"Fang...?" Snow said concern evident in his voice.

Fang let out a trembling sigh before blurting out, "When I arrived, I caught her in bed with someone else."

"Fuck...," Snow let out before downing the rest of his beer. He ordered another one.

Fang gripped the shot glass with her good hand, as if she were about to throw it across the bar. "Yeah fuck. That's exactly what she did. That pink-haired bitch was so busy shagging another woman in our own bed that she never noticed me. I saw everything Snow! It was..."

Fang choked down a sob.

Snow put his hand on the brunette's neck and started to massage it, hoping it would calm her down.

"I'm so sorry Fang."

Fang blinked a few times and tears rolled down her face. She wiped them angrily with her bandaged hand. She gritted her teeth, trying to keep her grief in check. Her jaw hurt so much she thought it would break from the strain.

"So that would explain your hand injury then."

"I got... carried away."

Fang was about to order a fourth shooter when she hear some commotion behind her. She turned around and almost fell off her stool. Lightning was shoving her way through the crowd with Serah right behind her. She noticed her former partner was holding her sister's hand.

"You!," Fang said spitefully. "What are you doing here?"

Lightning's face was emotionless. "We need to talk."

Snow's eyes were fixed on Serah. There was such hurt, such sadness in those blue eyes when he realized she completely ignored him. He sighed then turned his gaze toward Fang whose face was twisted with barely contained anger.

Fang stepped down her stool and that's when she fully experienced the effects of the drink Lebreau had prepared for her. It felt like she had been hit right in the face by a mallet. She could barely stand! She had to grip the counter or she would've fallen right in front of Lightning. She had been humiliated enough and she didn't need an extra dose.

"Spare me. Get out of my face you pink-haired whore. I don't want to talk to you," Fang growled.

Lightning's eyebrows reached up to the roots of her hair, which made Fang want to punch her in the face.

Snow noticed Fang's body was bent a bit forward and she had closed her left fist. She was getting ready for a fight.

"Don't talk to my sister that way!" Serah exclaimed, outraged at Fang's description of her sister.

Fang pointed her finger at Serah. "You! Don't you dare interfere!"

Snow got off his stool. He knew Fang; she was his best friend and she wouldn't talk like that if she didn't have a good reason. Still, he loved Serah; that hadn't changed.

"Come on Fang. Just let her explain."

Lebreau heard Fang raise her voice and came back. "Hey you guys! Take it outside will ya?"

Fang put some money on the counter. "Fine. I was just leaving anyway."

The brunette walked unsteadily toward the exit with Snow right behind her. Little did they know that Lightning and Serah had decided to follow suit.

Once outside, Fang took a deep breath. Her anger churned and she could barely control it. She had been so close to lose it back there, she couldn't stop shaking.

"Hey, you okay?" Snow asked.

"I'll live. Let's just leave this place."

Snow nodded.

"Don't walk out on me Fang," Lightning said while still holding Serah's hand. "We need to settle this."

Lightning. Of course Lightning couldn't just ask. She had to order around, expecting people to obey her like a dog would with a snap of the fingers. Well Fang was no dog.

The brunette whirled around. "You're right; let's settle this. How long has this little game been going on behind my back? Has it been days, weeks or months maybe?"

Lightning was about to open her mouth when Fang put her hand in front of her face, letting her know she wasn't done.

"You know what? I don't even want to know. It just makes me feel sick to think how you've been cheating on me. You; who kept complaining that I left you alone, that I neglected you. You; who dared accuse me of sleeping with other women while I was away when all I did was to miss you like crazy. Little did I know you were doing the very same thing you accused me of?"

"Fang..."

Now Fang was crying from rage. "Don't 'Fang' me!" she said realizing that her voice had gotten higher in pitch as she threw her pain in Lightning's face. "I loved you! You meant everything to me and you fucking ruined it because you're too selfish to talk to me and a coward for not trying to patch things up you self-centered bitch!"

Snow stood there eyes downcast and gritted his teeth. Serah started crying and Lightning? Well Lightning took it all in like a champ except for a slight blush on her cheeks.

But Fang was on a roll. "Now it all makes sense why you had such a weird reaction when you told me Snow and Serah had broken up."

Snow's head perked up at Fang's words. "What do you mean Fang?" he asked frowning.

But Fang wasn't listening. "You must've been so happy when you learned the news, eh Lightnin'?" she spat the name like she had eaten something foul.

Tempers started to rise between Fang, Snow and Lightning. As for Serah, she was too busy crying.

"Fang stop it! I didn't mean for it to happen okay?" Lightning replied sharply.

"What the hell is going on?" Snow interrupted.

"You didn't mean for it to happen?! YOU SHAG YOUR OWN SISTER FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

A heavy silence settled over them. You could have heard a pin drop except for Serah's sobs. When Fang realized what she had said, she closed her eyes and sighed heavily.

Snow gasped in shock.

"I'm sorry Snow. I didn't mean to...," Fang said her voice barely above a whisper.

Snow looked like he had seen a ghost. He looked at Serah. "Serah... Is this true? Tell me she's lying."

But Serah didn't give the answer Snow sought. She averted his gaze instead.

"Say something please," Snow begged his features twisted with anguish. Then he grabbed Serah by the shoulders, making her wince in pain. "SAY SOMETHING!"

Lightning put herself between Snow and Serah and pushed her former brother-in-law. "Back off! Don't you dare lay your hands on her!"

Snow tripped and almost fell on his ass, a scenario that had been repeated too many times between Lightning and him. Then it finally clicked. All the pieces of the puzzle fell into place so to speak and it all made sense. Now Snow understood Lightning's reaction toward him ever since he had started to date Serah. Now he knew why she had never accepted him as her brother-in-law; why he wasn't allowed to call her by her real name; why she blamed him for not protecting her sister; why she always called him 'stupid' or 'moron'; why it felt more like she was keeping her eyes on him when she gave her consent about their wedding; why she punched him instead of just trying to have a civil conversation.

Now he understood why Lightning hated him so much.

And Serah... Oh how he had loved Serah. He loved her still except now; he felt it had just been a lie on her end. He knew now why she had been so distant of late. Snow crumbled inside. He felt like his whole being had turned to ash and it would just take a gust of wind to scatter him and he would cease to exist.

Snow was a hot head; that much was true but he was fiercely loyal and most of all, he was a good soul. He always knew that if he had retaliated every time Lightning had been physically violent with him, he would have broken her bones so many times that she wouldn't be here today. So he had taken punches after punches; humiliations after humiliations and all for Serah's sake. The reason was because he had loved her more than any other human being.

But it wasn't the case anymore.

Snow stared at Lightning, his face contorted with fury. He closed his hands into tight fists and did what had been done to him too many times in his past life.

He punched Lightning right in the face. There was a loud crunching noise as he broke her nose. She flew across the alley and landed on the concrete, completely stunned.

"Lightning!" Serah cried out, running toward her sister who bled profusely.

Snow spat at Lightning's feet, letting her know all the contempt he felt for her.

"Come on Fang," Snow said putting his arm around Fang's shoulder. "Let's get out of here."


End file.
